


Anything's Possible in the Virtual World!

by gokudo



Series: Falling for Monokuma [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, General Weird Virtual World Stuff, Growth, Loss of Control, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudo/pseuds/gokudo
Summary: The Neo World Program has other uses, it turns out.
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Series: Falling for Monokuma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and was just never posted here for whatever reason. It's very strange, but if you're reading a fic about horny Monokuma antics, I have to assume you're prepared for that! As always, I post these for what is probably a very small amount of people who care about this kind of content, so if you're that kinda person who wants to kiss regular ol' Monokuma without the caveat of him being a human or anything, I hope you get a kick out of this!
> 
> If you're reading this as a joke or to poke fun at what is understandably very silly, I hope you also enjoy it for that!

Pitch black darkness. I had no idea where I was or even _who_ I was for a moment. In this void, I struggled to remember anything. An image of a face popped up in my mind.

...My face? I couldn’t tell, but it seemed familiar in some way. What about my name?

…

That was long gone as far as I could tell. But through trying to remember something, one prevailing thought came to mind.

Monokuma. I love Monokuma. I wanted to be with him forever. Ultimately, this was all that mattered; did I really need to know needless things like my name or who I was? It would just get in the way of my loving him, after all!

But where was he? Suddenly, I felt what could only be my own body start to stir. My eyes slowly opened, and I was met with the view of… a beach? The sound of rolling waves, the bright, blue sky, the soft sand beneath me… all of it suddenly registered. But why was I on a beach? The last thing I could remember was spending time with Monokuma at Hope’s Peak, so this realization troubled me. I thought about the possibility of never seeing him again; my heartbeat quickened to an unhealthy degree, and I jumped up from my position laying down in the sand, ready to look for him, when I heard a high-pitched, mischievous voice from behind.

“Aww, were you thinking of me? That’s the only thing that’d explain why you’re so panicked and white in the face! Puhuhu~!”

I quickly turned around and was met with Monokuma, my headmaster, holding some sort of tropical drink in his paw and now wearing what looked like a loincloth. Rhythmically, he stirred his drink with the small cocktail umbrella sticking out of it.

Still plenty confused, I raised a hand and attempted to speak, to ask him my first question about what was going on, but he interrupted me before I was able to get the second syllable out.

“What, were you gonna ask about my wardrobe choice or somethin’? A tropical vacation’s no fun if you don’t get in the mood, after all! Anyways... welcome… to Jabberwock Island! Ain’t it pretty? Puhuhuhuhu~!”

I stood there in shocked silence, admiring the bright blue sky and the calm sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore of the beach for a few moments. I couldn’t recollect there ever being any kind of place like this near Hope’s Peak Academy.

Then, it finally dawned on me that Monokuma and I were the only ones on this island that seemed like it should be rife with tourists. I turned in every direction, looking to see if I could identify even a speck of another person, but there wasn’t a single person out here.

Monokuma spoke up again. “Y’see, I thought that our time at Hope’s Peak was starting to get a little stale, so while you were asleep, I… forced you into this little thing called the Neo World Program!”

Feeling unable to muster any sort of meaningful response, he continued talking. “As a virtual reality program, Jabberwock Island was an inspired choice for its original purpose of ‘Hope Restoration’” — he dumbed down his voice, clearly mocking the idea of that concept — “but I took over it so it could be used for something waaaaaaay more fun!”

He tossed his tropical drink onto the sand near him and slowly sauntered towards me; as if it was something I had been conditioned to do for years, I brought myself down to his level and felt the sand on my knees. He raised his paws to his cheeks; a bright, pink blush pervaded them, visible on both the stark white and pitch black sides of his face. “To be completely honest… I don’t think you can even _begin_ to comprehend the kinds of things we can do in an environment like this!” He brushed a paw against my face and put his face right up to my own. I could feel my face heating up until, abruptly, the blush on his face faded, and he returned to his normal speaking tone after having stepped back. “Oh, um, and by the way… I hold unilateral control of the simulation, so I’m basically a god here. It’s impossible for you to leave, too, so settle in for a… wonderful tropical vacation! Puhuhuhuhu~!”

With that, he turned around and walked off, leaving me with several questions and no answers. My love for him was unconditional at this point, but I still wondered what his true feelings for me actually were. He was still the same teasing, sadistic bear I had strangely fallen for, yet his attempt to “spice things up” by bringing me into this weird simulation seemed sweet at first glance.

But as I continued to process this new reality, I thought about what he had said. I really _wasn’t_ able to comprehend what would be possible now. I was filled with a feeling of intense excitement and trepidation.

I imagine that’s exactly what he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Assuming he had gone off to make preparations for the evening, I spent much of the day exploring the island. It was surprisingly vast and was separated into five separate smaller islands along with a central island I had initially found myself on. There was a hotel, a library, a movie theater, and even an amusement park, among other things. Normally, being alone on an island this huge would’ve been creepy, but the thought of exploring it with Monokuma and going on dates to numerous locations made my heart flutter.

…I can’t imagine he was thinking about the same things, but nevertheless, it was still nice to think about.

By the time I had entered the fourth island and saw the amusement park in the distance, I heard a tone go off through the speakers on the monitors that were spread throughout the entirety of Jabberwock Island. An image came up on the monitor and showed Monokuma on a throne, lying on his side with one leg hanging off of the seat, closer to the floor than the other leg that was hanging over one of the throne’s arms; he was propping up his head with one of his paws and holding yet another tropical drink in his other paw. Sprawled out in this manner, it was easy to see that he was still wearing the loincloth from earlier. As soon as the image had appeared on the monitor, Monokuma spoke, an oddly relaxed tone coming from him. “Ahh…! I forgot just how good it feels to get out of that stuffy academy. Seeing the same hallways for so long gets so boring! Bleh! ...Anyways, I suppose you’ve had enough time to acquaint yourself with the island, yes? Well then, now that that’s out of the way, be sure to make your way to your designated cottage near Hotel Mirai on the first island.” He placed his free paw on his belly and slid it down his body, slowly and thoroughly rubbing the crotch of his loincloth; even if there was nothing underneath the cloth, the sight of him “readying” himself already began to make me weak. “I’d say it’s about time to… kick things off, wouldn’t you? Puhuhuhu~!” The last couple of words were uttered in a surprisingly low voice from Monokuma. As he laughed, the image on the monitor fizzled out, leaving me only to think about what he could possibly have in mind. The visual on the monitor was enough to get me stiff, and my chest was thumping with excitement. I attempted to maintain my composure and quickly made my way to the first island, once again feeling that same excitement and trepidation from before.

Of course, the combination of feelings like these were what caused me to fall for him in the first place. I knew that I’d never be able to guess what he had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had completely set on the island, and the sky was filled with scattered stars and a bright, full moon by the time I had reached the cottage area. My mind was racing with thoughts about Monokuma and the kinds of things he was planning on doing to me; I was completely unable to focus. Even then, I had made sure to keep a steady pace on my way to the cottage area so as not to disappoint him and potentially receive punishment. I thought back to the conversation I had had with Monokuma earlier the same day, in which he claimed that he had complete control over the simulation, likening himself to a god. I shuddered, both out of excitement and fear, as there was seemingly nothing that he wouldn’t be able to do on Jabberwock Island if that was to be believed.   
  
Finally, I found myself outside of the door to my designated cottage. Feeling a heavy lump in my throat, I swallowed; my body, having been deprived of seeing or feeling Monokuma for so many hours, was particularly stiff and pent up. Giving myself one last pat-down to make sure my appearance was as perfect as possible for him, I reached for the handle of the cottage door and turned the knob.   
  
The inside of the cottage was larger than I had expected. There was a small sofa and a television in one part of the room, and numerous plants decorated the walls and sides of tables. There was also a personal shower room, as well as the customary monitor and camera combination that pervaded every part of the island.   
  
But none of that was important.   
  
Upon entering the cottage, on the left side of the room, there was a large bed with curtains draped around it. As they were surprisingly thick, I was unable to see through them, but his voice was all that was necessary to let me know that he was in there.   
  
“Geez, took you long enough! I was really starting to get bored, ya know? If you’re ever this late again, I’m gonna have to punish you!” There was a pause. “...But, I guess we can work something out just this once! Puhuhuhuhu~!” As it echoed throughout the cottage, Monokuma’s laughter triggered a sensation in my body. I was heating up, and I could feel the shorts I was wearing tighten ever so gradually. He spoke again. “Your lovely headmaster’s been waiting  _ all this time _ for his entertainment! You’re not gonna bore him, are you?”   
  
As he finished speaking, the curtains draped around the entirety of the bed were automatically drawn open. Lying on the bed, his back leaning against the backboard of the bed, was Monokuma, and he still had the loincloth draped around his waist, the orange sash extending into a drape over his crotch. His white paw was placed behind his head while his black paw slowly rubbed vertically along his belly, back and forth, and his gaze was directed straight at me; not needing to hear another word, I rushed over to the bed, stumbling and almost tripping over myself as I took off the shorts I had been wearing ever since I woke up on the island. I was left in just a pair of boxers, and the tent that was visible through the shorts only became more prominent. This caused Monokuma to giggle once again. “Puhuhuhu~! You’re really eager for it, aren’t you?” Crawling my way towards him on the bed, I responded. “Yes, sir, Mr. Monokuma…”   
  
As I had been conditioned to be completely subservient to him, I knew better than to try kissing him on his face, or even his belly. I kept my eyes trained on the glint in Monokuma’s red eye as I lowered myself onto the bed, placing my head near the loincloth drape over his crotch. Satisfied with this, Monokuma immediately spoke, looking down at me. “Y’know how I hinted about the possibilities provided by the simulation earlier?” Still maintaining unbroken eye contact, I nodded rhythmically, entranced by everything about him. He lifted his black paw off of his belly and placed it onto his crotch, slightly rubbing it through the cloth of the loincloth. “You wanna give me a huge amount of praise down there, don’tcha? Well… get to it!”   
  
Enthralled that I had been given permission, I lightly kissed the same spot that he had been rubbing moments earlier. Taken aback for a second, my head recoiled, and my heart continued to thump even more quickly. Fascinated, I kissed the same spot again. I wasn’t imagining things. Clearly able to see my disbelief, Monokuma laughed again. “You see, my dear student… anything’s possible in the virtual world! Even something as irrational and nonsensical as giving a mechanical bear junk! Puhuhuhu~!”   
  
I had forgotten that I was in the simulation until he mentioned that. The feelings I experienced in the simulation were one-to-one with how I experienced them outside of the simulation.   
  
If things like this were possible, I never wanted to leave.   
  
Overly excited, I reached a hand towards him in an attempt to lift the loincloth and uncover what was underneath; anticipating this reaction, Monokuma flashed the claws on his black paw in front of my face. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? I didn’t say you could do that, idiot!” His claws retracted, but he grabbed me by the neck, lifting my head off of the bed where it rested. “Did you forget your place for a second?” He now drew his claws from his white paw and placed them near my cheek, lightly scraping his claws against it, enough to elicit a slight yelp from me. “You’re mine now, my lovely student, and you’ll  _ be _ mine until the day you keel over and die! And unless you have some sort of strange desire to make that death unnatural, I’d suggest you keep yourself in line.” Still lightly scraping his claws against my cheek, he drew them back and paused for a moment. A blush filled his face; it was the same blush that appeared whenever he was thinking especially cruel thoughts. “Oh, and by the way… just because this is a simulation doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain, y’know!” Instantaneously, he nicked my cheek with a single claw; I winced in pain, and the wound drew a tiny drop of blood, but there was nothing beyond that. Monokuma spoke again, drawing his claws back into his paw. “...Just something to keep in mind when deciding how you wanna act around your beloved master! Puhuhuhuhu~!” With an example having been successfully made, he dropped my head back onto the bed in the same spot where it was before. “Now keep going!” he demanded. Eager to please him and get him to forget about my disobedience, I continued where I had left off, kissing his bulge with varying degrees of intensity; I desperately wanted to see what was underneath, but I maintained my composure and continued to kiss him down there, lightly massaging his legs with both of my hands while my mouth did all the work on his bulge.   
  
Over time, I found that I was beginning to succeed in my attempt to get him to forget about the mistake I had made. Both of his paws were folded behind his head, and his face was painted with an expression of contentment as he looked up at the ceiling. “Ahh… that’s nice,” he cooed. I was ecstatic to see him so happy with what I was doing, and I hoped he had forgiven me for my earlier transgression. He pointed his head down again, staring at me as I continued to smother his bulge with kisses; I had become increasingly enthusiastic about kissing it. This caused Monokuma to speak up again after a while. “I think it’s just about time for the moment you’ve been waiting for... “ As he said that, he pushed my head off of him with a paw and stood up on the bed. I remained with my stomach pressed against the bed, and I lifted my gaze up at him. He was standing over me with glee.   
  
“Seeing you slave away down there for my approval for so long got me to realize that I’ve yet to receive the proper treatment I deserve!” As he said that, he grabbed the sash of the loincloth and pulled down, finally taking it off and letting it lay in a messy pile, strewn about the bed. Silently, I gazed in wonder at what he had been hiding for so long; a thick, flaccid cock of around 6 inches hung down, and it, along with large, hefty balls, greeted my gaze, leaving me with my mouth agape; I instinctively began salivating without even realizing it, prompting Monokuma to laugh. “This is what you get to work long and hard next! Pretty cool, huh? Be sure to get it nice and stiff, by the way! Puhuhuhu~!” As he said that, he grabbed his cock with a paw and slowly pumped it, beckoning me up towards him. Understanding my duty, I picked myself up into a position in which I was sitting on my knees, leaving me perfectly level with his crotch. Not knowing where to start, I simply did what I had previously done for the past hour and began kissing his cock as I tenderly massaged his balls. Feeling their warmth and girth in my hand, I was now prompted to lower my head slightly so as to press my face against his sack; I could feel the warmth emanating from it and felt encouraged to suck on it, using a free hand to continue stroking and pumping his cock. Monokuma, looking down, spoke confidently. “Impressive, aren’t they? These babies could probably pump enough seed to give someone just about… oh, I don’t know… five cubs at once, don’tcha think? Puhuhuhu~!”   
  
Both his cock and balls were monochrome and were divided into black and white like the rest of his body. As I continued to massage both of them, with the former gradually growing in size, I felt emboldened to finally take it further. Once again, I kissed his half-chubby cock but now transitioned into licking and sucking. Determined to get him stiff like he had ordered, I licked along the entirety of his shaft, from the base to the tip, then proceeded to rhythmically pump his shaft as I sucked the head, bobbing my head back and forth so that I could effectively suck him off. “Ooh!” He moaned slightly. “It looks like you’re getting antsy, huh? Guess I’ll have to fix that!”   
  
Without any warning, as I was slightly sucking on the head of his cock, Monokuma forcefully plunged it down my throat; not expecting the sudden, violent movement, I reflexively gagged, but he held me in place with his paws, making sure to keep his thick member lodged in my mouth.   
  
“Aww, whassa matter?” He mocked. “Does it taste bad or somethin’ now that you’re getting more of it in your mouth? But we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet! Puhuhuhuhu~!” Slowly, he began rocking his hips back and forth, leaving me with no choice but to try and maintain a rhythm of sucking him off, lest I risk suffocation; however, as I tried to keep up with him, Monokuma would keep shifting his rhythm, presumably in an effort to antagonize me and make it more difficult. “Having trouble, huh? Well, don’t worry about that! I’ll just keep going.” At that, he rapidly began thrusting in and out of my mouth, his surprisingly fat balls hitting my chin with each successive thrust. Once again shocked, I struggled to maintain a rhythm and ended up gagging more often in between thrusts. With each gag, Monokuma simply laughed and kept going, and with each motion he made pulling out of my mouth, a messy trail of spit followed along from my mouth to his shaft; the natural lubrication resulted in a satisfying  _ squelch _ sound every time he plunged his cock back down my throat, but the speed at which he did it left me unable to register the feeling of pleasure. “You were taking  _ way _ too long to get me full-mast! I figured I’d speed up the process; after all, I  _ am _ the one who knows how to get myself goin’ the best!” He pulled out of my mouth for a moment longer than usual, and he held my head up with a single paw, forcing me to look at his cock in its full, 11-inch glory. The shaft was wet with my saliva; once again not expecting his sudden movement, he quickly positioned his cock right in front of my mouth and easily plunged it back in thanks to the natural lubrication. With a euphoric-sounding moan, he continued at the speed he had been thrusting at previously. Again, I gagged, unable to accommodate his length, girth, or the rhythm of his thrusts.   
  
Gradually, Monokuma’s thrusts decreased in speed, and I could feel his cock throbbing more and more often in my mouth, the slight pulse of it giving me a sense of anticipation. Knowing what was coming, I steeled myself in an attempt to swallow everything he was going to give me. “Hmm…!” he half-exclaimed, half-groaned. “Are you ready to… taste despair? Even if it is an acquired taste, you gotta keep it all down, ‘kay? Puhuhuhu~!” His thrusts continued decreasing in speed until, with one final, emphatic thrust, he stuck the entire length down my throat, keeping it in place for his release. Then, as expected, I immediately felt the warm sensation of cum sliding down my throat. Monokuma’s cum. The realization of that filled me with warmth, even beyond the warmth that the cum was contributing as it painted my insides. Even if this was a simulation, it all felt so very real, leading me to resolve to take every last drop of it. Greedily, I swallowed down several spurts. It felt unimaginably good to be able to swallow as much as I did, but I found that the spurts kept coming, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. By the fifth spurt, I was struggling to swallow anymore; realizing I was at my limit, I began to draw my head back. Before I could move more than a few inches, however, Monokuma, having had his paws firmly planted on my head the entire time, pulled me right back to where I was, with the full length of his cock still fully inside of my mouth. “Whoa, whoa, hold on! You’re not done yet, are you? Stay right here with your lovable headmaster!”   
  
_ Splurch. Splurch. _   
  
It kept coming, and I was unable to accommodate it. My mouth was filling with cum, yet the spurts continued to fill my insides, quickly finding that they had nowhere else to go.   
  
_ Splurch. Splurch. _   
  
By the tenth spurt, I found myself now struggling to breathe. Noticing my struggling both through my slight movements and my moans filled with a sick mixture of pleasure and worry, Monokuma reassured me in a tone of deceptive comfort. “Mmh…! Don’t worry if you can’t keep up! I’m juuuuuust about done. And if you don’t make it through this, well… too bad! Puhuhuhuhu~!” My throat felt completely used; those feelings from before came back. A mix of pleasure and disgust. Of love and hatred. Of happiness and anger. As I kept taking his seed, each of these emotions surged through me simultaneously. My heart was thumping with uninhibited excitement.   
  
I couldn’t contain myself. I loved every second of this, even through the seemingly contradictory feelings, and I knew it.   
  
Just then, one final spurt released, with a decent amount more cum contained in it. Still held in place, I feebly attempted to swallow, but it felt like nothing was going down. Still struggling, I tried breathing through my nose, until Monokuma finally began gradually pulling himself away from my mouth; inch by inch, I felt his cock leave my mouth. As the entire length finally pulled out, I instantly opened my mouth in an attempt to breathe, and a substantial amount of the fluid poured out as I coughed and spat, gasping for air; even as I had struggled to breathe throughout those last few moments, I still felt disappointed and sorry to Monokuma that I couldn’t swallow it all. I looked up at him, only to be met with a stare accompanied by his glowing red eye. “What the hell? What happened to your loyalty, huh…? You couldn’t stay true to me, Monokuma, the love of your life, by keeping it all down?! That stuff’s precious, y’know! I coulda created tons of cubs with the amount of my seed that you carelessly spilled!” Still regaining my breath, I struggled to make out a sentence. “I-I’m sorr—“ Abruptly, I was cut off. “Man, between this and what happened earlier, you’re turning out to be a real disappointment!” Upon hearing that, I begged him to give me one more chance to prove my obedience to him. He paused for a moment and made his way towards me, tilting my chin up to look at him with one of his paws. His expression shifted to one that was more soft; he was blushing again. “It looks like you need a special kind of punishment to finally set you straight! Thankfully, in a simulation like this, there are a lot more… creative ways to dish out punishments! Puhu! Puhuhuhuhu~!” As soon as he finished laughing, I felt my vision warp. Unsure of what was happening, I simply attempted to make out Monokuma’s image as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch black darkness. Again.   
  
I couldn’t tell how long it had lasted. It seemed as if my sense of the passage of time had been completely lost. I don’t know if it had been minutes, hours, days, or even anything beyond that, but I was shrouded in darkness. Then, a light began to fade in, as if I was being awakened from a dream.   
  
I was still in the cottage. I knew that much. My view was pointed at the ceiling, so I focused on the ceiling fan for a few moments as I attempted to reorient myself. “Mr. Monokuma, I’m s—”   
  
“Huh?” I thought to myself. I just spoke, but it felt as if everything I had said was echoed within my own mind. Flustered, I attempted to speak again, but it resulted in the same outcome. Confused, I finally shifted my gaze from the ceiling to the bed. I was grateful to see that Monokuma was still standing in the same spot, staring down at something on the bed. I proceeded to shift my gaze to the place he was staring at and was shocked to see another person in my place, laying on their back with their head at the foot of the bed. Angered, I attempted to grab them and ask Monokuma what was going on, but I felt that I was stuck in place. I tried moving again to no avail.   
  
Monokuma, still fully stiff, made his way to the foot of the bed, his legs spread out as he stood over and thoroughly examined the body that was lying down on its back. “Looks like it worked…!” he happily muttered to himself. Then, he shifted his attention to me and simply laughed. He spoke in his normal volume this time. “Confused? Don’t be! It’s actually quite simple, my lovely student; I simply tore your consciousness out of your body! You may not recognize it, since I messed you up so bad that you ended up forgetting what you even looked like, but this is you!” He pointed to the body laying on the bed. On further inspection, the pupils of its eyes were completely dilated, and it laid there motionless, like a doll. “That’s… me?” I thought to myself. “Sure is!” he replied. Shocked but pleased that he heard me, I tried to speak out before being interrupted again. “Oh, I can hear the thoughts you’re projecting, but your voice is gone now. Currently, you do nothing more than occupy a space in the simulation, sorta like the camera in a video game, but you don’t  _ physically _ exist in this space anymore! Isn’t that neat? Puhuhuhuhu~!”   
  
Finding myself in utter disbelief, I stared down at the floor; there was nothing there. No legs, no body… nothing. I then tried moving what I thought were my arms, but nothing happened because, of course, there was nothing there. I had no body. Movement wasn’t possible in any manner; the only thing I could do in this position was shift my view towards different spots in the room. I looked back at Monokuma; he had now laid his body down on what was previously my own body and was looking at its face, gently stroking one of its cheeks with a paw. “And now…” he said, looking back at “me,” “...I think I’m gonna have fun with my new toy while you hopelessly look on, unable to do or feel anything! Enjoy… Puhuhuhu~!” Without skipping a beat, he moved closer to my body’s face, and he cradled it with the paw that wasn’t busy stroking its cheek; slowly, a long, snake-like tongue slithered out of Monokuma’s mouth. He made sure to let me see the full length of it, well over half a foot, before shoving it down my body’s mouth. He pressed himself into it, sticking his tongue down the mouth as far as it would go.   
  
I couldn’t feel any of what he was doing to my body. I pleaded with him to put me back; he continued tonguing the mouth of my body for several more moments before finally pulling himself away and wiping away the saliva near his mouth. He looked back to “me,” wherever I was, and laughed again. Mockingly, he stuck his tongue out at me before speaking. “Oh, what’s the matter? You didn’t want to know what this feels like, do you? Because you never, ever will! ...You can keep watching, though. That’s good enough, right?” He pondered for a moment. “Man, is it even possible to go crazy with jealousy against your  _ own _ body? I can’t wait to find out… Puhu! Puhuhuhuhuhu~!” At that, he resumed his passionate tonguing of my unconscious body, leaving me to look on in despair.   
  
Even though my body was lacking consciousness, it still responded to stimulation as if I was still inhabiting it. As Monokuma had continued stuffing his tongue down my body’s throat, its cock gradually stiffened until it was fully erect, pitching a tent through the boxers that I had still been wearing, yet I was unable to feel anything that caused that intense arousal. After several minutes, satisfied with the job he had done with his tongue, Monokuma once again pulled himself away from my body’s mouth; another idea had clearly stricken him. He turned around and sat himself on my body’s chest, slowly straddling it. “This was something you were really into, wasn’t it?” he inquired, slowly shaking his hips. “Oh, wait…” Monokuma paused and stood back up, moving himself slightly back so that he was standing over my body’s blank face, and he sat back down onto it, gyrating his hips even more furiously than before. “It was more something like  _ this _ , wasn’t it? After all, I saw you sit that plushie I gifted to you on your face so many times while feebly moaning my name. Puhuhuhu~!” The cock on what used to be my body was now leaking pre-cum through the boxers still on it, and this fascinated Monokuma, causing him to put a paw to his face and laugh, even as he was still busy straddling my face. “Wow, it’s like an involuntary reaction or somethin’!” Even without any kind of consciousness attached to it, your body is still hopelessly attracted to its charming and lovely master after all! Puhuhuhu~!” He continued to ride my body’s face, planting his paws on my body’s chest and pressing himself down even further onto what should’ve been my own face.   
  
I watched on helplessly, experiencing overwhelming feelings of jealousy, anger, despair, and lust; I wanted to be back in my body. I wanted Monokuma to tease me, but I wanted to   
be able to experience his teasing up close. Being relegated to the position of an observer with no autonomy left me desperately pleading out to him as he continued toying both with my physical body and my emotional consciousness, but it was all to no avail. Even though he showed early on that he could hear me, he simply continued his lewd acts without a care in the world, as if he didn’t hear any of my desperate pleading.   
  
Satisfied with the amount of despair he had inflicted on me, Monokuma finally stood up, giving my unconscious body air to breathe, and he shifted his attention to the lower half of my body, where my body’s cock was still twitching, poking, and leaking through the boxers that I had been wearing; he began crawling towards it.    
  
I now had a view of both Monokuma’s button tail and rump lifted in the air, slowly swaying from side to side as he crawled. Finally, he reached his destination. “Looks like I can easily do what I punished you for doing, given the situation…!” At that, he crawled over to the bottom of my body, now with his face visible through my view again, and he pulled the boxers down my body’s legs, tossing them off of the bed once they were completely off. He made sure to crawl back to his previous position on my body, laying on it and lifting his rump so that he could give me the best possible view with no other option than to stare at it in both admiration and complete hopelessness. “How very interesting…!” he remarked to himself as he witnessed my body’s cock fully standing up. “It’s completely engorged! Even then, you still can’t feel a thing, can you? Puhuhu~!” His face was turned away from me, but it was obvious who he was talking to.   
  
With only his backside really visible, I could barely make out Monokuma’s head as it began bobbing up and down.   
  
He was fellating what used to be my cock; he was deliberately choosing now to do everything I would fantasize about doing with him constantly, and it came at a time where I could only look at him do it and not actually feel it. It was an action perfectly suited to him, and it left me feeling properly hopeless. I had lost control of my body and was being teased harder than I’d ever been teased by him. And he was loving every second of my misery.   
  
The sound of Monokuma sucking my body’s cock pervaded the cottage and even seemed like it was amplified given the circumstances. After several minutes of fellating my body, he lifted his head and switched to pumping its cock, laughing all the while. “You probably wanna feel this more than anything, huh? It at least looks like your  _ body’s _ about to burst with ecstasy! Too bad you won’t be able to feel the peak of what I imagine was a long-awaited climax for you!”   
  
_ Schlick. Schlick. _   
  
He continued to pump, faster and faster. Seemingly overcome with pleasure, my body twitched ever so slightly before cum burst from its cock; it continuously leaked and spurted cum for a solid minute before finally stopping. Again, though my body was experiencing euphoria, I felt nothing. “Oh my goodness!” Monokuma remarked excitedly. “How long had you been holding that all in? Looks like you’re gonna have to build it up from scratch! Man… what a bummer…”   
  
I looked back down at my head laying at the foot of the bed. Its eyes were still completely dilated, but its tongue was now hanging out of its mouth, drool spilling along the side. Existing solely as my consciousness and without my body, I still felt aroused as Monokuma played with what was formerly my body, but there was no way to quell the feelings of arousal I was experiencing; I was left with these impossibly intense feelings of love, lust, and despair, with no way to relieve any of them. I was at the complete mercy of Monokuma within this simulation. I had no idea if he’d ever put me back in my body or if he just found it more fun to ultimately force me to watch my body get fucked for the rest of eternity.   
  
Still excited, Monokuma hopped off of the bed and walked to the center of the room, looking up at where… “I” was.   
  
“What a fun vacation this has turned out to be, don’t you think?” he said giddily, blushing intensely and visibly sweating. “Goodness… it’s all so delightfully hopeless for you in every way! In fact… it’s getting me all riled up in a way I wasn’t expecting! Fortunately, I have the perfect way to conclude this romantic evening we’ve spent together!” Then, gradually, Monokuma’s body size began to grow well beyond its original size. He kept growing until he was big enough to where he was now looking down at my given view. Knowing where “I” was situated, even though I didn’t actually exist in the space of the cottage, Monokuma approached me, coming as close to me as possible. “Yeah… I think this’ll be a wonderful end! Puhuhuhu~!” As his laugh boomed throughout the cottage, I could barely make out his white paw slowly moving at his side. Naturally, I felt compelled to look down and discovered that he was stroking himself; he was still completely stiff, but both his dick and his balls had grown a significant amount alongside his body. Now going back to disregarding me, Monokuma turned around and walked back towards the bed, with my body still laid out and motionless on it, blankly staring up at the ceiling and still drooling. With each step he took, the wooden flooring of the cottage creaked; he was a towering figure at what looked like seven feet tall, but his body was proportionately the same. His belly was just as cute and round as it always was, but he was now big enough to where the bed also creaked heavily as he crawled back onto it; as he crawled towards my body, his paws now pressed into the bed beside my body’s head and staring down at its face, his tongue slithered out of his mouth once again. Slowly, he lowered his body, and he licked all over my body’s blank, lifeless face, starting from the neck and working his way up. His tongue was big enough to where his saliva left unusually long, thick, wet strands on my body’s face as he licked and lifted his tongue off of it. He stuck his tongue back in his mouth and spoke, his voice the same pitch as it always was, yet still booming as if to amplify his newly enlarged body. “Puhuhuhu…! Only in here can I exert my power and influence in special ways like this while also making you despair in equally unique ways!” A single paw dug under my body so as to grab its back; swiftly, Monokuma flipped it over on its stomach in one simple motion. His red eye glowed brightly with lust, power, and despair; he was delighting in this entire experience. He turned to look at “me,” away from the body on the bed, his red eye still bright. “I hope you’re ready to witness the main event, my wonderful student! This simulation works in mysterious ways; any physical feelings transfer back to the real world and feel as if they’re actually being inflicted on you while you’re in the simulation. That said…” He looked back down at what used to be my body. “...I can’t guarantee your body will make it out of this in one piece. Well, regardless of whether or not it does… enjoy seeing the potential last few moments of what used to be your body working normally! Puhuhuhuhu~!”   
  
At that, he forced the head of my body into the bed with his white paw and began mercilessly pounding its ass. With each thrust, the cottage filled with several sounds; the smack of his balls against my motionless body’s ass, the creak and groan of the bed as if it was desperately crying out for reprieve, the booming laugh coming from Monokuma’s gargantuan figure…   
  
It was heavenly. If this was the rest of my existence, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Still, I yearned for what it must feel like to be fucked by my lovely, cute, overpowering headmaster, even as I watched what looked like an impossibly long and thick cock length enter my separated body, over and over.   
  
Suddenly, Monokuma looked back up at “me.” He stopped pounding the body and slowly pulled the entirety of his length out of it; globs of pre-cum were spilling out of it. “Now wait just a minute… you just gave me a wonderful idea!” he exclaimed. “Puhuhuhu… get back in there!”   
  
Had he just read my thoughts when I hadn’t even expressed them outwardly? Confused, I tried to inquire before everything, once again, became pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped for air. I felt like I was suffocating.   
  
It took me several moments to realize that I had been placed back into my body. The feeling of suffocation came from the fact that I was now in the position I had been intently watching moments earlier; my face was being forced down into the bed by Monokuma’s paw, now big enough to wrap itself around my entire head. I felt his paw ease up on me gradually; desperate for air, I turned my head to the side, taking deep breaths.   
  
Then, I saw Monokuma’s face lower into my view. “Hello~... had you already given up hope in thinking your body was never going to be yours ever again? Well, don’t worry! It’s yours again. There  _ is _ one catch, though…”   
  
I felt something thick rubbing me from behind. Monokuma was blushing again. “Y’know, I feel  _ real _ bad about treating you the way I did earlier! I mean, I tore you from your own body and left you to hopelessly stare at it getting ravaged by yours truly without feeling any of the oh-so wonderful sensations you were yearning so hard for! So, to make up for that…!”   
  
I yelped. Monokuma began burying his cock inside of me.   
  
“I’m gonna give you one last chance to prove your loyalty and love for me! If you somehow make it through this, we’re square. Got it? Be sure to respond nice and clearly now!”   
  
“Y-yes sir, Mister M-” I grunted, moaned, and yelled, struggling to get the words out.   
  
He was burying himself even deeper into me. “Whuzzat? I couldn’t hear you all that well! Speak up, my lovely student!”   
  
“Yes sir, Mister Monok-UGH!” He deliberately plunged it in faster than I was prepared to handle. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Still a little hard to understand, unfortunately!”   
  
“YES SIR, MISTER MONOKUMA!” I yelled out.   
  
“Aww, now that’s the spirit!” he exclaimed in response. He moved his head back to its original position, now out of my field of view. “Now, let’s see if you can keep that spirit up, let alone your consciousness, for the rest of our deliciously despairful love-making! ...Yeah, let’s call it that…”   
  
Monokuma now began heavily thrusting in and out of me. With each thrust downward and into me, I yelped out in a mixture of pain, ecstasy, and a lust for more. The length and girth of his cock would’ve annihilated me in the real world. Even though I was supposedly experiencing these feelings in the real world, I knew that there was a major difference as to what was possible and what wasn’t in the real world.   
  
“M-more…” I moaned. “Please, more, Mister Monokuma…!” I spoke out without even realizing what I was saying. I had fallen victim to the overwhelming lust I had for Monokuma, and it was only amplified by all of the despair I had previously experienced. Deciding not to dignify me with a verbal response, he instead opted to respond simply by thrusting and pounding me harder. I cried out, again in a gross mixture of pleasure and pain. His fat balls smacked against me with a loud  _ thwack _ alongside each thrust into me. In addition to that, the warmth of his body on top of me, his belly button grinding against my back, left me hopelessly in lust.   
  
The bed continued to creak and moan, louder and louder. I could tell, being pressed down between Monokuma’s enlarged body and the bed, that the bed was slowly giving way with each thrust.   
  
I gripped the sheets, enraptured with each of the feelings I was experiencing.   
  
I never wanted any of this to end. I wanted to be in this exact position, being pounded mercilessly by Monokuma into this bed, for the rest of my life; I earnestly hoped that that was the case.   
  
Even among the loud, bestial sounds of our love-making, Monokuma’s booming voice was still easily audible. “Mmm… Oh! You’re still conscious and intact! Isn’t that wonderful?”   
  
I felt his cock pulsing inside of me. His thrusts were begin to decrease in speed as well, a telltale sign that he was nearing his climax. “Mmf…! It’s time to see what you’re  _ really _ made of; try not to burst like a balloon, okay?” Even still, his thrusts were gradually slowing down; his cock now fully buried inside of me, Monokuma let his large body fall on top of me, his arms lazily laid out at his sides; I winced in pain again, both from the weight of him slamming on top of me and the extended length of his cock being forced into me as a result of it. Suddenly, the bed that had been desperately creaking under our weight all night finally gave way and collapsed; the sound of the large bed slamming against the floor permeated throughout the entire cottage. Monokuma laughed gleefully, satisfied with this particular occurrence. “Looks like you were built of sturdier stuff than this bed was, huh? Puhuhuhuhu~!” He placed his white paw on my head and rubbed it affectionately, as if to say I had done a good job. I moaned affectionately; I was elated, but also shocked at his suddenly tender touch. It was very welcome, but it also felt slightly uncharacteristic for him; for the first time tonight and ever, he was being gentle with me.   
  
His heavy balls were resting on top of me along with the rest of his body, and his cock was pulsing rapidly, filling me with intense heat and anticipation. I couldn’t stop panting... my heart really did feel like it was going to burst from the excitement of receiving his load.   
  
Then, without warning, I felt a warm, wet, sticky sensation on my neck. Monokuma’s tongue slid vertically along my neck, up and down, up and down; still, his cock was pulsing. I felt him lean closer to me, his maw so close to my ear that I could hear his own panting. He whispered.   
  
“I love you, my lovely student...! Let’s stay like this forever and ever...”   
  
My eyes widened. They widened for a number of reasons. My elation and shock at hearing him clearly profess his twisted love for me for the first time, the overwhelming sensation of his cum flooding my insides, my own climax occurring perfectly alongside his own… there were several factors. Perhaps this entire endeavor really  _ had _ been an earnest attempt by him to make our relationship more interesting; of course, he had to do it in his own special way, and I loved that about him with all my heart.   
  
His balls slightly stirred in a rhythmic manner for a long while as they continued to pump his seed inside of me. There was so much of it that I felt like it’d start pouring out of an orifice that it wasn’t supposed to; Monokuma kept himself pressed inside of me, determined to keep it inside this time, no matter what. Being pressed against the bed, I was cumming intensely with nowhere for it to go; still, I felt spurt after spurt, and I slightly twitched with each one, even as I was still receiving Monokuma’s load.   
  
His seed continued to get pumped inside of me, with no end to its flow in sight. His body, although laid on top of me, felt somewhat light, all things considered; he wasn’t forcefully pressing himself down onto me at all anymore. Weakly, I expressed my love for Monokuma in response to his own declaration. I was losing consciousness once again, but this time, it was out of exhaustion and a delightful feeling of euphoria. Even as I passed out, I still felt his seed flowing into me; I had no idea when it would end, but I also didn’t want it to.   
  
I loved him more than ever. And if these kinds of things were possible within the Neo World Program, I hoped for Monokuma to keep me trapped here forever.


End file.
